


You guys make me tired

by perrythedeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Magic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Chara and Sans fight!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You guys make me tired

Racing after him like this wasn't a good idea, they knew that. The blue sparking in his eye, the power bouncing off his hand in bursts. Chara was determined to catch him, weapon glinting in their hand from the sunlight. They launched themself of the ground and came down hard in an attempt.

He looked up, jumped into the air and flipped over them, a well timed blue-soul almost slamming them into the wall, they simply used it to propel them as they jumped off, rolling and skidding on the ground, raising their head back up and throwing their weapon at his back.

Sans simply teleported out of the way and shot the weapon back at them. Chara jumped up at the same time a bone shot up from the ground behind them, grabbing onto it with one hand and their weapon in the other. They land on the bone and keep jumping onto the new ones that Sans shoots up.

Once they're high enough, they jump off and ready a kick towards him, he grabs their leg and swings them around so they slam into the ground, and Chara only looks up with a grin, rolling out of the way of another bone and jumping to their feet.

They ran at him again, slicing down and catching the sleeve of his jacket, using that as a way to grab him and throw him as hard as they could. He disappeared, and a moment later, Chara droprolled out of the way as Sans came down from above them, throwing the weapon at him again.

Sans caught it with a grin, tossing it back to Chara easily and jumping to his feet, grabbing their soul with blue magic and throwing them up towards the ceiling, watching them run on it, backflip off of it-

"Oh my god, are you two sparring *again?*" The voice comes from the stairs, and Sans' eye magic turns off instantly, the bones disappear and he drops Chara, leaving them to fall to the floor with a yelp. Chara pushes themself up to stare at their brother with an exhausted look in their eyes.

"Heya Azzy! It's just practice" "Don't practice in our house! Mom might see!" He crossed his arms, and Sans chuckled, ruffling Charas hair "Cmon, i'd never touch a _hair_ on your siblings head."

Charas cheeks puffed up, and they fought a snicker, hiding their face slightly behind their hair, watching Asriels eyes narrow as a groan slipped from him "You two make me tired."


End file.
